Nuesta Estación
by Paxaa.Duh
Summary: One-shot Endo;Hiroto : Se conocen en una estación, comienzan surelación en esa estación , nuestra estación.


_**N/A:**__ Asdf se me ocurrió de repente así. xD_

**Nuestra Estación**

El siempre para ir a la escuela tomaba el mismo recorrido, salía de su casa, cruzaba unas cuantas calles y llegaba a la estación, en donde tomaba el mismo tren, en donde hacia los mismos transbordos, la verdad él era alguien animoso y todo, pero esa rutina ya le empezaba a fastidiar o para ser exactos a aburrir.

Un día como los otros, se levanto, se coloco su uniforme, su típica banda anaranjada que tenia sobre su cabeza, como de costumbre se devoro el desayuno y partió a hacer su no tan activa rutina, pasando por las calles, cruzándolas, hasta llegar a la estación, en donde como siempre tomaba el mismo tren, el cual llegaba a las 7:30, algo particular hizo esa mañana lo cual esa acción la agradecerá toda su vida. Se fue a sentar, si, tan aburrida que era hacer lo mismo todos los días que por fin llego el día en donde se sentó a esperar el tren, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la banca, miro de reojo a su lado.

Un chico pálido, pelirrojo, el cual estaba escuchando música y estaba por lo que el chico pelicafe vio, disfrutándola por sus ojos cerrados y ver su pie moverse a algún ritmo, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de eso y se saco un audífono y le miro sonriente.

**-Hola…-**dijo el chico pelirrojo, por otra parte el moreno se había quedado… se podría decir encantado por el color brillante de sus ojos.

**-H-hola ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? O-ósea es que yo tomo siempre esta línea y no te habia visto nunca-** El pelirrojo solo rio un rato por el nerviosismo del moreno y alzo su mano.

**-Hiroto, mucho gusto**-dijo sonriéndole, el de la banda anaranjado tomo la mano del otro y le respondió.

-**Endo, igual-** dijo con una sonrisa .sin darse cuenta el tiempo que le aburría todos los días, conversando junto al pelirrojo eran segundos, de improviso llego el metro que estaba esperando.

**-…Nos vemos, Hiroto**- dijo sonriente el pelicafe, el blanco chico solo le sonrió y movió su cabeza en forma de decir un _"¡sí!"_ y se despidió con su mano.

-**Adiós Endo-kun**- dijo sonriéndole mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba, el moreno se sentó luego de que la maquina comenzara a andar, en lo único que pensaba era en esa mañana, no podía evitar reírse solo, lo que provoco que mucha gente alrededor de él se alejara pensando que era algún tipo de loco.

Así paso todo un día, unas cuantas semanas… los dos chicos se veían todas las mañanas ya se les había hecho costumbre.

**-¡Endo-kun!-** el pelicafe que yacía sentado esperando al oír la voz , esa voz tan conocida, se levanto de inmediato, de sorpresa un chico pelirrojo se le tiraba encima , mientras que el moreno reía , ya ambos chicos eran _"amigos"._

**-Endo-kun, sabes ayer recibí tu mensaje- **dijo, claro, ambos chicos ya se habían hasta dado sus números telefónicos.

-**Que bien, es que como hoy es viernes…y pensaba en que ¿Por qué no salimos a alguna parte?-**dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelicafe al ojiverde le brillaron los ojos.

**-¿E-enserio?** –dijo tartamudeando de lo feliz que estaba, el moreno asintió, el pálido chico lo abrazo, si había que admitir que ver dos chicos así era raro pero esos dos eran si o por lo menos entre ellos.

**-Bueno, Endo-kun, entonces…-** dijo el ojiverde sonriendo, el moreno completo la frase –**Yo te llamo y nos juntamos-** dijo animoso.

Ambos chicos esperaron a que fuera la tarde, la verdad es que a Endo se le parecía raro que tan rápido se hiciera tan amigo de Hiroto, la verdad es que cuando estaba con el, sentía que su cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo, el moreno intento pensar él porque durante todo el camino a su casa.

-**mhh… ya es la hora**- dijo mientras marcaba el numero del pelirrojo quien estaba en su casa, al escucharlo el pelirrojo que preparaba algo para comer contesto el teléfono.

**-¿Aló?-**contesto, el moreno al sentir la voz del otro, se exalto.

-**Hiroto, soy yo, jejeje, ¿Estás listo?-**le pregunto por teléfono, el pelirrojo rió.

-**Sí, ahora estaba terminando una sorpresa que hice**-dijo alegre el ojiverde terminando de hacer unos sándwiches y echarlos a su bolso. –**Ya ¿En dónde nos juntamos?-** dijo el pelirrojo ansioso, el moreno le contesto alegre –**Ehh… que te parece… ¿en la estación de siempre?**- la respuesta del otro fue obvia – **¡Sí!-.**

Ambos cortaron y rápido se dirigieron a la estación de siempre, el pelicafe llego primero ya que estaba cerca, mientras esperaba llego el pelirrojo.

**-Endo-kun ¿A dónde iremos?-**dijo emocionado Hiroto, el otro solo callo.

-**Ya veras, es una sorpresa**- dijo mientras sonreía el otro solo a asintió divertido, ambos tomaron el tren y se sentaron , era tarde bueno no tanto como las siete de la tarde y no estaba tan lleno, así que pudieron sentarse cómodamente.

-**Oh, Endo-kun, prepare sándwiches de diferentes tipos ¿Quieres probar uno?-** dijo mientras abría su bolso, sacando unos cuantos sándwiches, Endo acepto con gusto, estaban deliciosos, rápidamente llegaron al lugar deseado, un parque que era muy famoso por su linda decoración, mientras iban paseando, se sentaron a ver a su alrededor.

**-E-Endo-kun no es por nada pero, Hay muchas parejas aquí**-dijo para luego ver a un hombre acercándoseles.

-**Que linda pareja, tomen les regalo esto acéptenlo por favor**- dijo un hombre que andaba regalando globos a las parejas de parque, ambos se quedaron sin decir nada y algo sonrojados, ambos miraron el globo y luego se miraron mutuamente, se sonrojaron al ver la acción del otro.

Luego de muchos momentos embarazosos que pasaron, ya que muchas personas los confundieron con una _"linda pareja"_

Mientras iban caminando, casualmente Hiroto topó su mano con la del moreno

**-D-disculpa**- dijo avergonzado, el moreno tenía un leve sonrojo pero ni él supo porque hizo la acción que hizo, este le tomo la mano y siguió caminando como si nada.

**-¿E-Endo-kun?-** dijo algo nervioso, estuvieron así hasta llegar a la estación, ambos se sentaron, ninguno habló, pero se escucho la primera palabra.

**-Hiroto…-** el pelirrojo al oírlo alzo la vista, este solo vio la escena de cómo su _"amigo"_ se le iba acercando _¿En qué momento ambos unieron sus labios? ¿Y en qué momento los separaron?_

**-Hiroto, me gustaría que supieras algo…Sabes, desde que te conozco que Ehh se podría decir que, no sé como que… me siento raro **– dijo algo torpe el moreno, el pelirrojo sonrojado sonrió cálidamente, este último se le acerco y beso su mejilla.

-**Diría lo mismo, pero para serte sincero…se podría decir que desde que te conocí que me, se podría decir…. ¿Gustas?**

Ambos entraron juntos al vagón tomados tiernamente de la mano, llegando así a su tan especial _estación_, donde se conocieron y vieron por primera vez. _"Nuestra estación"_

N/A: Awwww (¿?) que amour ;U;


End file.
